


Head Honcho

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Shadowsamuri's birthday, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Honcho

**Author's Note:**

> Shadowsamuri's words: Honcho, poncho, munchkin
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> The inspiration for this drabble came when I Googled the word 'Honcho' and got [THIS](). *g*  
> Happy belated birthday. :)

~

Head Honcho

~

When it arrived, Draco smirked. The strategy was risky, but Pansy assured him it would work, so Draco allowed her to make the arrangements. 

The photo session was fun, despite having to wear a poncho, and the photographer calling him ‘munchkin’. By the end, Draco had been relaxed. 

Posing the magazine on his desk, Draco sat back to wait. 

“Malfoy, do you...?

Draco smirked at Potter’s shocked look. “Yes?” 

“Honcho magazine?”

“Mmm, I model occasionally.”

Potter was all but drooling, and when he invited Draco out, Draco smiled and accepted. He owed Pansy big. He’d invite her to the wedding.

~


End file.
